Accident
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ Will and Henry get in a car accident. WILLIFER has team included.


**So Aoife give me an idea, hope you enjoy it. And I hope all of you enjoy it as well.**

**Accident **

Watching as Henry went down the slide JJ smiled, feeling Will lock his arms around her waist. "You think he's tired yet"

JJ smiled, kissing Will's cheek. "Oh not yet"

"Damn, cause I've missed my wife"

JJ smiled, looking back at Henry. "You've got me all night"

Will smiled, kissing her neck.

"Hey bud, you wanna get ice cream"

"ICE CREAM" Henry yelled running over to Will.

JJ smiled, taking hold of Will's hand "Okay, we can get ice cream but then were going home"

Henry smiled. "Ice cream"

After getting ice cream, JJ buckled Henry into his car seat, climbing into the front of the car, she smiled round at Will, giving him a scoop of there shared ice cream.

Pulling up at a red light, JJ smiled, scooping up some ice cream, and feeding it to Will, putting the spoon in his mouth, Will smiled, turning back to the road, waiting for the light to change, JJ looked round at Henry smiling, seeing the ice cream all over his face. "Tell me again why this was a good idea"

Will laughed, setting off as the light changed to green, pressing down the pedal Will moved through traffic, not seeing the car. JJ looked at Will letting out a scream, as the car, drove into them pushing the car side ways, as it tilted over, JJ could hear Henry scream, screaming herself, she felt her body jolt before it all went black.

/

Opening her eyes, JJ's vision was burly, adjusting to the light. JJ looked round, seeing Garcia by her bedside.

"Pen…" JJ said in a soft voice.

"Aww, Buttercup your awake" Garcia, smiled squeezing her hand.

"What happened?"

Garcia sighed, "You got in a car accident.

"WILL HENRY!" JJ shot up, feeling the pain rush through her body.

"JJ, buttercup clam down, there okay."

"They are"

Penelope nodded. "Let me get Rossi okay"

JJ nodded, taking a deep breath, laying back down. As Garcia got Rossi, they entered the room.

"How you doing kiddo?"

"I'm okay, I just wanna see Will and Henry"

"We'll take you"

As JJ was wheeled down into the kids area of the hospital JJ looked up at her friends, as they stopped at a room, JJ took a deep breath, as they went into the room, JJ saw Will sat the side of the bed, holding onto there son's tiny hand.

"Oh my god" JJ said taking a shaky breath.

Looking round, Will stood up walking over to JJ, leaning down in front of her he took hold of her cheeks. "He's okay… "

JJ gulped down a breath, looking right at Will as the tears ran down her cheeks. "What… what happened?"

"A car hit us, you've got a concussion and a broken ribs, Henry's got a head injury a broken wrist."

JJ closed her eyes. "Will…."

"He's asleep, but the doctor said he'll be awake in a couple of days.."

"What day is it?" she whispered"

"Monday."

JJ nodded. "I need…."

"Babe, you need to breathe for me okay. Deep breaths"

JJ nodded. "I wanna lay with him"

Will nodded. Helping JJ out of the chair, he helped her onto the bed, seeing how pale her son looked, JJ tried to fight back the tears, laying down next to him, JJ watched out of the wires, brushing is fringe out of his eyes, "Wake up for my baby okay" JJ said kissing his forehead. Sitting back down Will. Took hold of JJ's hand.

"Did you get hurt?" JJ asked looking at Will, seeing him a little nod.

"Sprained wrist, broken wrist, but im okay"

JJ nodded. "Did they get the guy?"

"He died on scene"

JJ took a deep breath." He's gonna be okay right" JJ said looking back down at Henry"

/

_Three days later_

JJ sat in Will's lap, fast asleep, as he rubbed her back, watching there son closely, both of them were getting worried that Henry wasn't going to wake up, and Will was scared, he knew if he didn't it would kill them both, neither of them knew how to live with out Henry, he was there life. There only child.

Seeing Henry move a little, Will shot up, waking up JJ. Looking forward, JJ stood up, sitting on the edge of the bed seeing Henry open his eyes.

"I'll get a doctor." Will said rushing out the room.

Taking hold of his hand, JJ smiled. "Hi baby, stay still for me okay"

Seeing him, nod, JJ squeezed his hand, seeing Will and the doctor come back in the room with a nurse, watching as they took out the tubes, JJ sat on the bed, feeling Henry lean on her.

"Well hi there Henry, how you feeling?"

"Head hurts"

JJ kissed his forehead.

"Well, how about we run some test and see if we can fix that?"

Henry nodded.

"okay lets go, one of you want to come?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I'll go"

"I'll go call everyone" Will said giving JJ a kiss

After running test, and having something to eat, JJ and Will sat with Henry.

"You okay buddy?" Will asked.

"Nightmare."

"Yeah, what happened?"

"A car went boom boom into us"

JJ looked at Will.

"Well, buddy were all okay. See"

Henry nodded. "Tired"

"Okay, bud get some sleep, mamma and I are right here"

"I love you"

"I love you two" Henry smiled, laying his head down onto the pillow.

Walking round to Will, JJ ran her hands through her hair, laying her head onto his Will's chest.

"He's okay" Will said running his hand over her hair. "I know"

"You feel better now?"

"I will when were all home"

"We will soon" Will said kissing her.

Hearing a knock on the door, JJ and Will turned, smiling, JJ wrapped her arm around Will, seeing Garcia carrying loads of balloons

"How is he?"

"He's all good, just tried"

"Well, its good that he's awake"

JJ nodded. "Were waiting on the scans"

"Henry's tough he'll be fine"

JJ smiled. "Thanks guys, for everything"

"Hey were family. Henry's the baby of the family, we'll all do anything for him" Morgan.

/

Turning off the bedside lamp, JJ walked out of Henry's room, walking down stairs, JJ sat down cuddling up to Will.

"Its good to be home"

"Mmm" Will said kissing her neck.

"Id would be a great if I had a car"

JJ smiled. "Looks like you might have to give me a lift to work"

"That I can do" he smiled

Kissing him deeply, JJ laid her head onto his chest. "What you thinking?"

"How I never want to get into anything like this again, having to worry about all three of us"

"I wont let it happen"

"I'm glad were all okay… I don't know.."

"Stop, were all okay, don't do that to yourself okay"

JJ nodded, wiping her eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too"

**THE END**

/

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
